Happy Tree Friends
by MakiHonda
Summary: Eren (Flippy) Has multiple personality disorder. One side is a murderer, the other an innocent and shy 18 year old boy. He meets Jennifer (Flaky) who is new to town. Their histories entertwine in a special and twisted way. Will love prevail or will revenge cloud the eye of sinful judgement?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey." The voice made him jump. He was always a little jumpy. He'd never seen this girl befor, though.

"Umm. Hi." He said. He wasn't going to try to impress her, no matter how pretty her long red hair was. She stood there for a moment. "Can I... Can I sit here?" She was gesturing to the empty seat that was next to him. He felt himself cringe on the inside. The thought of someone sitting next to him bugged him. He looked her over with a quick sweep of his light green eyes. She was just the right size, skinny, but not _skinny_. Her hair was a red that was so deep and dark that he felt like she had rinsed it in blood just that morning. Her pale skin seemed even paler behind the thick layer of black eyeliner that she was wearing.

"Sure." He said, sounding a bit more chalant than he had intended. Her deep brown eyes looked at the ground as she sat her bag down. She had to flip her hair over the back of the chair because it was so long that if she hadn't, she would be sitting on it. He looked a her once more. She had long, thin legs that were covered by pitch black leggings. Her cranberry vans matched the cardigan that she was wearing. Under that cardigan was a white v-neck that was so crisp and white that it had to be new.

He looked away, noticing that she had begun to look at him. He didn't want to make eye contact because it was said that the eyes were windows to the soul. Did she want to look in these windows and see all of that blood and darkness? We all have the darkness, but in some people, it's concentrated.

"I'm Jennifer, but my friends call me Flaky." For some unknown reason, this caught his attention. "Ah, uh... I guess I should elaborate. When I was younger, I had really bad dandruff. Everyone in school made fun of me for it, and my friends took up the nickname, it didn't bug me or anything... You can call me that if you want..." She said, tugging nervously on her cardigan. "Ummmm... What's your name?"

"Eren." He mumbled. His voice was very bored and Jennifer noticed that.

They sat silently, both observing the surrounding area. The room was starting to fill up, this was their homeroom class of their senior year and everyone was anxious and prepared to leave for the summer or head off to college.

There were approximately 20 people in the room, sitting two to a desk. Eren noticed all of the extra space and that she could have sat anywhere else... _So why the hell did she sit by me? _

the teacher entered the room and stood befor the small class. "Hello everyone, and welcome to psych." He was overweight and balding and his voice was boring and monotone. Eren was already sure that he was going to hate this class. The rest of class flew by as the teacher explained the class rules and procedures. One boy stood out to him. He was obviously not a senior, he was too young. He had dark blue hair and wore a superhero outfit and his reply to everything was, "Splendid!" Eren rolled his eyes. He said it with such an annoying little smile and laugh that made Eren go mad.

Eren would occasionally glance at Jennifer. He was quite determined to call her Jennifer, because calling her Flaky seemed too friendly. He'd rather not make friends with her. She was so ditsy and strange, and she always seemed nervous. He was curious about her story ,though. Why he had never seen her or the superhero brat was the biggest part of his curiosity, considering that they livedin such a small town with such a small population. Everyone had known everyone since kindergarten. No one moved in or out of Pleasant Hill.

He had inwardly wanted to ask about where she was from and such, but he also didn't want it to seem that he was interested in her, but he acvtually just wanted to know why she and that brat were here. Everyone kept to their clique, him not belonging to one, nor wanting to. He partially wondered where she would end up.

Mr. Conner must have been talking about a project, because Jennifer asked him if he wanted to partner up. He politely declined and gave no further explanation. He could tell that she wanted to start a conversation, because she would fidget, and then open her mouth. Then, she would close it again and go back to fidgeting. He wanted to tell her to stop being so damn fidgety, but he decided against it.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren POV

For some reason, Eren had every class with Jennifer. She seemed even more stressed out as the day went on. Which made hime more and more angry. He hated wimpy people. People had always said that a team was only as strong as their weakest player. So then why allow there to be weak people? Why not make them stronger? How worthless she seemed.. So meek and absoulutely pathetic.

He almost felt bad for thinking so cruely, but then he remembered that emotions were weakness. Hadn't that been one of the many lessons that he had learned the hard way from his father? His father was the origin of his dark side. Eren smirked, remembering the relief that followed his father's "accident". It was such a joyous and victorious day for Eren. His mother was so distraught and confused.

**He thought back to the cold snow landing on his eyelashes and the tight, cracked, dryness of his cold lips. He could smell the candycanes in the hot chocolate that his mother was making. He and his father were fixing a hole in the roof. He looked into his father's light green eyes, just like his own, as he moved to apply the final shingle before they could go inside. The shingle slid out of his numb, cold hands and landedin the snow below. **_**Shit... **_**He had thought. He could instantly feel the rage radiating from his father.**

** "Dad, I-" He was interrupted by a hammar hitting him in the chin. He felt the blood stream as he cluched his chin and fell flat backward into the soft snow. "Dad, please!" He yelled pleadingly. "Please! i'm sorry! I'll go get it." He tried to stand but was instantly slammed back down by the familiar man before him. The hammer then hit him on the hand that had been holding the shingle.**

** "Clumsiness is for the worthless and the weak. Are you worthless or weak?" His father said powerfully, standing above him. He was furious today. Normally, he would only hit him once, but today he repeatedly slammed the hard metal into Eren's weak 11 year old body. At some point, Eren had fainted and woke up on the roof. His blood had turned the snow beneath him a deep red. He looked around, seeing the hammer, but not his father. He stood up weakly and picked up the hammer. Then, he headed back inside, clutching onto the handle as strongly as he could, blood dripping down to the ground. He walked up slowly behind his father and raised his arm then he-**

"Ummmmm.. Eren?" He looked at her quickly. "You okay? Your eyes... They turned red for a second.." He ignored Jennifer and picked up his bag, standing to put it on his back. She was still staring. Thosse big brown eyes were more penetrating than pretty at this point.

"What?" He asked, sounding on edge. She stood up and picked her bag up as well. She turned away quickly, her wavy, red hair sliding over her started to blush and twiddle her thumbs.

"I... Uhh... Nothing..." God, he hated this.

"Just say what you're going to say." He realized that he was being rude and he quickly apologized.

She looked at him cautiously and said, "It's just.. You're eyes... They were the color of blood. It was only a flash.. But still"

He instantly felt a cold tingle down his spine. _I need to be more careful._ The bell rang and it was time to go home. Eren walked home quickly, wanting to relax. He lived alone with his mother. His father had died a very unfortunate death. Eren scoffed at this and continued walking. He walked into his home and heard his mother talking in the kitchen.

"Eren? Is that you? Come here, someone is here to see you." His mother's voice sounded slightly excited. He knew why.

As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed that it was Officer Lumpy. He stood at about 6 feet tall and was very lanky. He had short baby blue hair and deep blue eyes. He was pale too. _Why was everyone so pale?_

"Eren, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Andrew Lumpy. He held out his hand, waiting for a hand shake.

Eren took his hand and said, "I think that I will stick to Officer Lumpy." The Officer's smile broke for a second, then returned back to his face.

"Alrighty then, anyways, I'm just here to check on young eren, here. I've heard that you have some sort of disease?"

"Yeah, multiple personanlity disorder. Except there is only one extra personality." Lumpy nodded with his ahnd on his chin, the other arm folded across his chest, supporting his elbow.

"Well as long as everything is running smoothly, I will be off." He picked up his hat and tipped it towards Eren's mother before replacing in on his head and walking out into the late summer breeze.

His mother collapsed into a stool and began sobbing. Her hands covered her eyes as she sobbed. Eren stood above her with a look of disgust, and he could tell that she was upset because she thought today was the day that it would end. The day that Eren would be arrested.

"How pathetic." He said. He walked up th stairs to his bedroomand threw his bag on the ground. He grabbed his laptop and his yearbooks then flopped into bed. He looked through all of his yearbooks and couldn't find a single thing about Jennifer Carter. He had learned her last name after looking at her paper in the last period of the day. He looked her up and found that she had come from Michigan and that her father had died in a suspicious accident. This made him wonder if she were like him, but he quickly pushed that thought away. He could never be similar to anyone so worthless.

_**Three Months Later**_

Eren and Jennifer POV

Eren was fiddling with his pencil, hoping to get at least a little bit more led out. He was sorely disappointed to find that that was not going to happen. He huffed and wondered how he was going to finish the test now.

"Hey, Jennifer." She looked up, her long red bangs sliding across her face. _Why can't he call me Flaky? Shouldn't we be on a more personal level now? _She wondered. "Can I borrow a pencil?"

She fumbled around in her bag and pulled out a lime green pencil, that was her favorite color and just so happened to be the color of Eren's medium length hair. "Here." She whispered, handing it over.

"Thanks." He forced a smile out. _Why wouldn't I smile at her? That would be weird, right? _He continued the test and was the first to finish. Eren had the best grades in his class, in his school, actually.

Eren stood at about 5"11, with medium length lime green hair and crystal clear light green eyes. His skin was slightly darker than the rest of the people in town. He had a very defined face with sharp features and a toned body. He had a slightly intimidating appearance, so people tend to avoid him.

After class, it was time for lunch. Eren walked with Jennifer to her locker.

"Eren?" She said, closing her locker. "Why do you call me Jennifer? Aren't we kind of past that point?"

"I just like that name better." He said, smiling and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Besides, how does Flaky even sound like a good name for you? Doesn it not remind you of when you were bullied?"

She thought for a moment, "I guess. Although I'm used to being called that. It's different an dweird." She shook her head in uncertainty. "Well, call me whatever you want, I guess."

They walked to lunch holding hands. She didn't know about his... disorder yet. He often wondered if he should tell her, but always decided against it. He found himself lost in thought.

_Why is he always thinking? It's like he shuts down... _She shook her head and took a bite of her pizza. She looked up at Eren and huffed. She poke him with her fork until he looked at her.

"What?"

"Uh, what are you thinking about?"

He stared at her for a moment and then looked away. "Nothing really." He looked down at his hands. "What are your parents like?"

"Why?"

"Just curious." He said. He looked like he actually cared.

"My mom is very sick and doesn't exactly provide for my brother and I. My father died when I was 16." Her face darkened. "He was a very bad man..." She seemed to remember something important, but quickly forgot.

"I see... My father was viciously blugeoned to death when I was 11. I watched it happen.. My mother blames me for what happened and is in turn horrified of me." He said flatly.

Jennifer looked up at him and her eyebrows drew together in confusion and concern. "Why would she-" She was interrupted by their friend Russel, who was dressed in his usual pirate gettup.

"Hey guys!" He smiled.

"Hi." Said Eren. He looked up at Russel and then quickly looked back down at his hands.

"Hey there, Russel? How'd you do on the psych test? I don't think that I did so well." Jennifer said, laughing.

Bull, we alls tudied really hard together, I'm sure we passed. Especially Eren." Said Russel, his teal hair showing through the bottom of his hat.

"Hey Russ, Flaky, Eren." Said Petunia, approching the had medium length black hair that has a white skunk stripe down the middle. She had big, round grey eyes and skin the color of sand. She had a fake petunia flower pin holding her bangs back away from her face and was wearin a black and white dress with a red bown on the back.

"Hey, Petunia." Jennifer smiled.

"Hi." Eren kept a straight face.

"Hey there, P. How'd you do on the psych test?"

"Badly, I forgot everything last minute. God, tests are just my cryptonite."

_Idiot, we must have gone over it a million times. How do you forget stuff that easily?! _Eren just barely shook his head so that no one could tell.

"I see, well that suckss." Jennifer said with a blank face. She really didn't care about their grades. _Are we even really friends with these people? _She thought, looking up at them.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Nutty ran up to the table with a sucker hanging out of his mouth. "How'd you all do on tets? I think I did well, what about you? Did you guys do well? How about on your other tests? I think I did great! Hey, what's for lunch? Did you guys already-"

"Nutty! Shut up!" Shouted Petunia.

"Sorry.." Nutty looked ridiculously upset about this.

"Sorry.. It's just that you need to calm down, and we need to stop letting you have sugar." You could tell by Petunia's face that she felt bad for being so rude and mean.

"Nooooo! I love sugar! I promise that I will stay calm from now on! Just let me eat sugar!" He pleaded. His real name was Derek, but they all called him Nutty because he got crazy when he ate sugar. Which was all of the time.

_Shut up, for Christ's sake._ Eren thought.

_ Please just shut up._ Jennifer thought as she stabbed at her pizza with her fork.

"From past experience, my friend," Said Russel. "That is a lie."

"Nutty's big yellow-green eyes grew larger and his green and yellow hair fell out of place as he was shaking his head quickly back and forth. " No no no! I promise!" He was absolutely freaking out at this point.

"Just stop. Whocares if he eats sugar? It's what he likes, so let him have it. I don't even care at this point as long as all of you shut up." After Eren finished speaking, he looked out of the cafateria window.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I took so long!" A boy with medium length, wavy yellow hair that had a pale yellow stripe in the bangs came running towards the table. He was wearing his usual ensembleof a yellow bunny hoodie without sleeves and a black and white striped long sleeved shirt underneath. His skinny jeans were baggy at the bottom and covered the back of his black and white vans.

"Hey, Cuddles.!" Said Russel, grabbing his head and giving him a noogie.

"Stop Russel! Why can't you guys call me Lucas?" He looked like one of those whiney little anime boys.

"Because that wouldn't be any fun." Petunia smiled at this and the kissed Cuddles on his cheek.

"Well, now that every body is here except for Lifty and Shifty, let's make the study plans."

They decided that they would study at Jennifer's on Saturday.

Eren's POV

Eren woke up on Saturday morning and went downstairs to get some breakfast. "Mom?" There was no answer. _Where the hell is she? _He wandered around the house, calling her name until he came upon her bedroom. She appeared to be sleeping. He walked away and looked in the mirror of his bathroom. "Shit!" He yelled to himself, staring at the blood on his hands and his shirt. He ran to his mothers room. She was staring up at the ceiling with a horrified look on her face. There was a large kitchen knife stuck in her stomach. There was blood all over her bed and at least ten knife wounds in her stomach. _Did I do this!? My other self? I can't remember anything... How long have I been switched? _He checked his phone and saw that it was October 16. The last day he remembered was August 1, the first day of school. What had happened? Had he killed anyone else?


End file.
